WISHES OF A ROCK STAR
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: Naruto is in a starting band called Rookie 9. She is the backup vocalist and base guitar. She is bi and everyone knows it, but when her first love Sakura does something horrible to her, will she realize her true feelings?
1. Confessions of a rock star

_**Wishes of a rock star**_

* * *

Summary: Naruto is in a starting band called Rookie 9. She is the backup vocalist and base guitar. She is bi and everyone knows it, but when her first love Sakura does something horrible to her, will she realize her true feelings? And how does this resolve with a certain Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

ME: This has been on my mind for a long time!!!

Hiroki: Warning, there's some slight Yuri in this and Yaoi so if you don't like then don't read and a homophobic Sakura Haruno.

Tesoro: Leave any hate comments about Yaoi or Yuri you will be mocked at. By me that is. If you hate Sakura then we are a lot alike.

ME: that's my raccoon, nya! *Hugs Tesoro*

Tesoro: Whatever. *Raccoon tail twitches*

Hiroki: What about me? *Gives puppy dog eyes (Since I' have dog ears and tail)*

ME: Won't ever forget ya', nya! *Hugs transformed puppy chibi formed Hiroki*

Me & Hiroki & Tesoro: Enjoy!!!!

_'Purr' - _thoughts

"Woof" - Talking

**"Growl" - **pissed off talking

_"Puppy dog eyes" -_ perverted self speaking

* * *

Chapter 1: _Confessions of a rock star_

Naruto slumped in her seat. She was clueless of a new song. She looked up at the ceiling thinking of the past week. Her friend Gaara was holding a contest in his club Shukaku.

She was backup vocalist and base guitar, Ino was keyboardist with Hinata as well. Kiba, Shino and Chouji were on the drums. Shikamaru was the manager with Sai doing the sound check and Sakura was guitar. Sasuke, Naruto's rival was the lead singer and lead guitarist in Rookie 9.

Her eyebrow twitched at the thought of the Uchiha, the reason she hated him so much was because he was the absolute center of attention of Sakura, who was her first love and still is. It was back in elementary school when she first met Sakura and they became the best of friends along with Ino and Hinata.

Naruto cared for Sakura and they would always have slumber parties and share their deepest secrets together. It was until in middle school that she realized that the feelings of a sister towards Sakura had changed, it was more passionate and full of longing when her hormones kicked in. That's when she also realized she was bi; she was attracted to both sexes.

Everyone soon realized that Naruto loved Sakura when she openly confessed to her when all of her friends went out to eat.

She confessed right there! In Gaara's basement, she didn't mean to but somehow a certain mutt had gotten a hold of Gaara's older brother's beer and gave it to Naruto in a cup where she immediately got drunk.

Everyone had their own opinion on it.

Hinata was bi as well and had a small crush on Naruto, and Ino already knew it all along with Shikamaru and Temari knowing it from the start as well.

Shino didn't seem to care since he was gay and dating Kiba. Gaara only raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her and then shrugged it off, he didn't judge his friend for the interests they take in and she was his first ever friend and wanted to be supportive of his first and best friend.

Lee gave her a good guy pose and said "Yosh! YOU HAVE MUCH YOUTH IN YOU NARU-CHAN!!" he yelled at her while Tenten just sighed at her green spandex loving friend. She didn't mind Naruto much, okay, she was a little freaked out for Naruto being bi, and she shared a bath together with her and scrubbed each others backs! She would feel slightly uncomfortable around her for a little while.

Neji, Tenten's boyfriend didn't really seem to mind. She defined everyone's' fate and that we could choose our own paths, so he was pretty much cool with it.

Chouji was alright since she had confessed it to him once when she first started realizing it and found had trusted Chouji, so he really new it before anyone else did.

Kankuro, who was the pervert, thought it would be hot if two girls started doing it in front of him and immediately accepted Naruto for being bi.

Kiba, like Shino, didn't mind at all since he took interest in his own gender and was dating Shino. Akamaru barked in agreeing with his master, he liked Naruto's scent and she gave a good stomach rub.

Sai just stared at her with those emotionless eyes of his. "I always new you were lesbian, boob-less." he stated and was soon whacked on the head by his girlfriend Ino who glared at him, he showed no feelings on the outside but on the inside he was happy for Naruto for telling something that may had weighed on her heart, he always admired her and thought of her as a big sister of sorts.

And now to Sakura, her body twitched in annoyance, she didn't have a problem with bi's but when her friend confesses her love towards her and when she's the same gender as her it just crossed the line. She was mortified but hid it well; if she did something mean everyone would hate her since practically all the people in school liked her.

She kindly turned her down as smoothly as possible. After that night Sakura had spent time with Naruto less and less like with having slumber parties, sharing a bath and telling each other their secrets.

Their friendship had broken like glass and the only reason now why Sakura spends time with her is because they're in the same band.

Now back to the present,

Naruto had a very serious face on as she stared at the blank sheet of paper placed on her desk with a no.2 sharpened pencil in her right hand and was ready to write. The only problem was she didn't have anything to write! She was absolutely clueless, damn it!

She whacked her head against the hard wooden desk. She let out a heavy sigh as she felt the coldness of the wood on her forehead. She liked the tingly feeling of the wood on her flesh, it was comforting. But it would be more comforting if it were the warmth of soft flesh instead. She thought of Sakura, if she held the same feelings as her they would hold each other lovingly like nothing else mattered but the other.

They would stare deeply into each others eyes, emerald green eyes staring back at aquamarine ones. She would caress Sakura's rosy cheek as they filled the space between them and share an ever lasting kiss.

Naruto smiled happily at her daydream, but her musings were soon cut short when she heard a loud knock from her door.

She scowled. Now who would be the one to cut her off from her fantasies?

She reluctantly walked over from her room, down the hallway and opened the front door of her one room apartment. The sunlight peered out and revealed the outline of a very annoyed Uchiha.

"Did you finish your song lyrics yet baka?" he asked in an impolite manner with a glare that said 'Say no and I'll kill you'. She glared back that had its own meaning that said 'Fuck with me and you'll be unable to revive you clan.' "No, I haven't. I haven't had any inspiration lately." She replied and watched as Sasuke Sighed in annoyance.

"You and your inspirations, Sakura wants us to come over to her house today, a meeting or something like that." he said and he noticed Naruto's expression grew brighter at the mention of Sakura. He found that the most of all annoyance.

"Alright! Wait for a minute I got to get my jacket."

she ran back into her apartment and after a minute or so she returned back to the front door with a black high collar leather jacket over her blue spaghetti strap.

She had two keys in her hand and a helmet in the other. "C'mon let's go!" she cheered with her trademark grin and locked the door behind her and ran down the staircase with Sasuke following behind but walking down casually instead of running like a maniac. Naruto went to the apartment parking lot and there she saw a 250cc Street Cruiser motorcycle parked next to a 2006 Yamaha Yzf R1.

She tucked one of her keys into her jean pocket with her other key connected to a motorcycle shaped key chain still in hand. She walked over to the 250cc Street Cruiser and lifted her leg to sit on it and shifted her key to the keyhole of it and started the engine. She looked over to her left to see Sasuke following in suit.

He settled his own helmet a hawk solid black helmet as she wore a silver colored open-face helmet. After the engine started they rode off onto the highway.

* * *

ME: END!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!

Hiroki: Let me guess, you got your cat paws on Oreo cakesters?

ME: YUP, nya!!! *Munching on ice cream*

Tesoro: ACK! My ice cream! Give it back you conniving stupid cat!

ME: NEVER!!! *Disappears in smoke leaving a dummy that looks like Edward Elric but with cat ears and sticking its tongue out*

Tesoro and Edward: WHAT THE FUCK!!!! *Runs off to find Chibi-Chan*

Hiroki: okay…O.o

Sasuke: Stupid Neko, well see all you readers next time.

Naruto: Don't forget to leave a comment.

Hiroki: R&R, no one seems to comment much on Neko-Chan's other story only favorites or alerts she's getting sick of that and wants more comments or she may just delete them all if she's not worthy enough to have enough reviews from you lovely readers. *Gives a puppy dog face (Since I have dog ears and a tail)*

Author's notes: If I ripped off of any other stories without realizing I'll delete this story immediately so pardon me, nya. R&R or I swear I'll delete all my stories!!!! *Hisses*


	2. Memories of a rock star

Wishes of a rock star

Summary: Naruto is in a starting band called Rookie 9. She is the backup vocalist and base guitar. She is bi and everyone knows it, but when her first love Sakura does something horrible to her, will she realize her true feelings? And how does this resolve with a certain Sasuke Uchiha?

Chapter 2: Memories of a rock star

ME: YAY! I finally did the 2nd chapter! *Hugs Hiroki tightly*

Hiroki: *Pats Chibi-Chan on the head* Good for you Neko-Chan.

Tesoro: FINALLY! I thought you would never get your lazy ass to write the 2nd chapter.

ME: Teme!

Tesoro: Dobe.

ME: Stupid raccoon!

Tesoro: Brainless Neko.

Hiroki: *Sweat drops* Well while they're busy arguing best on to read now. Oh and Neko-Chan does not own Naruto, if she did they would all be Neko's.

_'Purr' - _thoughts/Flashback

"Woof" - Talking

**"Growl" - **pissed off talking

_"Wag" _- Flashback inside a flashback

_"Puppy dog eyes" -_ perverted self speaking

* * *

Sasuke watched as his blonde-haired companion skids her motorcycle to a stop besides him. He had just won the race between him and her.

_FLASHBACK_

_The two drove down the highway, as they pulled their breaks to stop them when the streetlight turned red. _

_"Hey, Uchiha-teme." Naruto turned to Sasuke slightly who was behind her, she heard him grunting, obviously ignoring the insult. _

_"Let's race." Naruto said simply as she could just picture how his eyebrow twitched and his brow creased in annoyance. _

_"No." he stated simply as he saw Naruto's lips pursed into a fake pout. Now this would have worked on guys and girls who had less self control with it either straight or gay. _

_The straight guys would think she was totally fuckable with her small sun kissed heart shaped face and her big aquamarine eyes and not to mention her hourglass figure with a chest that could rival Tsunade's but unfortunately she would use bandage wraps to bind them so she looked like she had a flat chest. _

_She had said before that she didn't want perverts coming in at night into her apartment and molest or rape her. _

_Now gays and lesbians would like her because she had this type of aura around that would make them comfortable and confide to her about their troubles where she would listen patiently and give them good advice, __they would admire her for her confidence and she had such long blonde hair where it ended at her knees and that would shine in the light to make her look like a goddess and those whisker marks of hers made her look totally adorable! _

_Now Sasuke wouldn't say he didn't think Naruto wasn't beautiful or anything, on the contrary he had became interested in Naruto ever since high school where he was a foreign exchange student from Japan, all the girls in school and even the female faculty had been extremely infatuated with him. _

_FLASHBACK INSIDE A FLASHBACK (ME: Weird I know nya.)_

_He watched as all the girls hungrily stared at him with lust in their eyes. He could just feel them raping him with their eyes; he shuddered inwardly at that thought. __Well Uchiha's were very well known to have eye candy in their clan. He had just recently moved from Japan to America in a city called Konoha. His father had business working there so had to transfer with his mother and older brother and younger sister (1). _

_He easily learned English in over just a week where his older brother learned it three days earlier and he had to help his younger sister Anaberu on some parts. Now back to right now, he was sitting in class where lunch was going to start next period. _

_His sensei Kakashi Hatake was reading an orange book where he was able to get a small glance at the title which was called 'Icha Icha paradise' a porno where memories of when he had seen his brother and even his father reading it at times in a stash they had hidden it where was soon inflamed by a very pissed Mikoto with a match in her hands, somehow Anaberu at the age of seven had gotten her hands on one of them. _

_She told her mother what she didn't think she would have to tell until she was much older. _

_"Mommy, I know what's sex is now so you don't have to inform me." she stated simply to her mother where the said woman had asked where she learned what sex was and she told her that her brother and father had volumes of it. Sasuke was disturbed at the look his mother gave to his brother and father, she smiled an ever so sweet and angelic smile where small sparkles of stars surrounded her pretty face where in the background behind her looked like the fifth level of hell itself. _

_Screams of what sounded like frightened girls screeched throughout Japan--and possibly the neighboring countries--that day. _

_Now all because of his perverted family Anaberu had became addicted to Porno especially Yaoi, she had bought Yaoi where the Mangaka was a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. He had shuddered at the sight of the large stacks of various Yaoi manga's from left to right in Anaberu's room. _

_Well anyway, Sasuke was about ready to get up from his desk to next period when he noticed a girl with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She had what looked like three whisker marks on each side of her tanned cheek. She wore a black short sleeved T-shirt and faded jeans, Sasuke watched as she stood beside him holding out a hand and speaking in a loud voice. _

_"Yo! The name's Uzumaki Naruto, 15 years old and a freshmen, I'm going to be in band for a living!!" all this information Sasuke didn't even want to know, he stared indifferently at her outburst. He raised an elegant eyebrow at her. _

_"Are you an idiot?" he asked her as he watched the hand fell to her side, she was probably trying to make a move on him and she was either going to laugh it off and try to ask him out or cry and run off and return later as though nothing happened and ask him out. But neither of those options occurred as the blonde had yelled at him unexpectedly. _

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" her voice boomed and Sasuke could tell this girl had some practice with her vocal cords before. Sasuke did not expect any of that; he did not realize his lips curled up into a smirk until it was already too late. "You heard me dobe." he couldn't believe what he was saying; he was actually enjoying insulting this girl he had just met. _

_He saw a vein pop up on her slowly raised fist, she was seething in anger with her lips twitching. _

_"TEME!!" she yelled as her fist connected to Sasuke's jaw, he flew out of his chair and into the hard dirty floor. He lifted his hand to have the tips of his fingers touch his jaw and felt a tinge of stinging pain. He had never met anyone who had hit much less be able to touch him before. _

_This was getting quite interesting. He looked up to see the Blondie glaring at him with her hands resting on her hips. His smirk grew amusing. _

_"__That all you got?" he questioned. And so the war between the two began..._

_END OF A FLASHBACK INISDE A FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke was quite amused on that day, the two had rivaled over everything and it would end up into a tie. __Either it would be a ramen eating contest or how long they can stay under water. _

_Quite strange but it was rather fun to Sasuke even though he would never admit it. Naruto was his first ever friend. _

_"Yo! Uchiha-Teme, ya' listening?" Naruto's voice ranged out and cutting off Sasuke's musings of the past, "So you want to race or what?!" she yelled at him annoyed, Sasuke smirked that eve so annoying smirk or at least it was so annoying to Naruto. _

_"Sure, why not. It's a good excuse to beat you in another contest." he slyly said as he saw his blonde-haired friend go red out of anger. _

_"TEME!!" as the streetlight turned green they pulled in high gear leaving dust at their wake. _

_FLASHBACK END_

Sasuke smirked as they walked down the parking lot; Sasuke won their race by a second ahead.

JUST A SECOND AHEAD!!! Naruto mentally hit her head on an imaginary wall chanting "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I LOST BY A SECOND!!" As they neared a door Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'll never lose to you again Uchiha-teme!" she pointed her index finger at him closely touching his nose.

He smirked at her once more. Naruto grabbed the knob leading to an apartment. Sasuke's smirk softened and into a sincere smile when Naruto wasn't looking.

_'You were the only person that could make my heart beat out of pace.' _he thought lovingly as his hand clutched the fabric of where his heart was.

As the Door opened a flash of pink zipped out and hugged Sasuke suddenly with a disgustingly sweet voice yelling: "SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke knew his day was just going to be ruined and get a major headache by a curtain pink-haired guitarist.

* * *

ME: END!!! Yes, I finished the 2nd chapter, nya! *Throws confetti around*

Hiroki: *Wags his dog tail* I'm so proud of you, here have some fried catfish. *Hands the catfish to the hyper Chibi-Chan*

ME: *Eats the catfish* I'm so happy, I did it!

Tesoro: Dobe.

ME: Teme! *Glares at Tesoro*

Tesoro: *Glares back at Chibi-Chan*

Hiroki: *Sweat drop* So much like Sasu-kun and Naru-chan. Well see you lovely readers later and please R&R or Neko-Chan will never have the motivation to make the third chapter. *Gives puppy dog eyes* Oh. And the main pairing is SasuNaru since you've all been complaining about what the pairing is, some NaruHina as well.

Tesoro: And disturbingly some SasuSaku in here. *Shudders*

ME & Readers: *Shudders along with*

ME: Only a bit, just a BIT!!!! Okay not really, I'll be shuddering the whole time I'm going to write that part, nya. *Starts writing the next chapter*

Tesoro: READ AND REVIEW YOU PISS ANTS!!!!!

ME: *Smacks Tesoro with a fish*

Tesoro: *Smacks Chibi-Chan with her raccoon tail*

Hiroki: *Sweat drops* Um, see all of you next chapter.

(1) Anaberu is an OC of mine and will be of help in the story, nya!


	3. I'M SORRY!

ME: Hey everyone it's been a while, nya. Sorry but i'm not updating the third chapter. Well at least not right now, nya!

Tesoro: Well anyway little chibi here has some writers block on WISHES OF A ROCKSTAR but still working on it.

Hiroki: Well in apology she would like to present a summary of two stories she might post up.

ME: Can you guys vote on one please, nya?

Tesoro: Leave a comment while your at it.

Tesoro & Hiroki & ME: Well here ya' go!

* * *

Fishcake in Wonderland?

Summary: Nothing came good with a little curiosity, especially when a bunny rabbit with a watch runs down a rabbit hole and a curious Fishcake found the hard way of learning what had happened to the last person who entered Wonderland. They went mad like everyone else in Wonderland…

Naruto watched as the cat before him easily removed his head and held it with one hand. The cat's head smirked amusingly at the shocked look on the young blonde-haired person's face.

"In this world the impossible becomes the possible." the cat said as he watched as Naruto took a step back, being unsure to trust the cat.

"For the impossible to become possible wouldn't that make you into a mad person?" Naruto questioned the cat; the said cat twirled his head with one finger like a basketball.

"Well of course, all the beings who reside here are Mad." the cat said simply as he placed his back on his shoulders.

"I'm mad, you mad. We're all mad here in Wonderland." the cat smirked coyly as Naruto's confusion began to show. "But I'm not mad." Naruto retorted at the cat, he was beginning to be annoyed by the cat's comments.

"Oh, but it's true. If you weren't mad then you would be here now would you?" the smile on the cat's face was ear to ear and would have split in two any second now. Naruto began to open his mouth but soon closed it. he couldn't find a snide comment to back up that he was indefinably not mad. he sighed giving up at reasoning with the cat.

"Did you know that the last human who came here that went by the name of Alice said the same thing as you?" the cat inquired as the human eyed the said cat. The cat continued not really caring if the blonde would listen or not.

"In the end of her tale Alice soon became mad like the rest of us." Naruto, who was not sure as to what make of the tale of what the cat was explaining to him. With the shook of his head Naruto soon diverted the conversation of interest of mad people.

"What's your name may I ask?" Naruto inquired as he tried to be polite as possible, if this world was truly full with mad people Naruto would have to be very careful around them. "Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name without introducing themselves first?" the cat questioned, where he did have a point. Naruto was being rather rude at not introducing himself first. but hell the cat was being rather rude himself! Naruto swallowed his pride as he kindly introduced his well being.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, the only child of Minato Namikaze." with that introduction the cat seemed satisfied if not less amused at the information.

"And then why do you go by a different surname?" he questioned the young human. He watched as the human before him looked hesitant for a second, but only for a split second before explaining.

"Unfortunately my parents died and I go by my mother's surname since she was never married to my father in under any circumstances. As they died after my birth I became the sole heir of the Namikaze estate." Naruto spoke the truth, he was an orphan, he lived a hard life with keeping up appearances as Minato's son. The boy eyed expectantly at the cat, waiting to give his name. with a simple 'hmm' the cat jumped off from his perch and walked slyly towards the human.

"You can call me Sasuke." the cat said as he kneeled with one leg and took Naruto's hand, with a ghostly kiss over the back of his hand Naruto and Sasuke were sealed together with a simple kiss on the hand.

* * *

ME: Well there's a tidbit of fishcake in wonderland?

Tesoro: Here's another...

Hiroki: Please vote!

* * *

Swan and Snake

Summary: Hinata has always been in love with prince Naruto, but she can't tell her true feelings or she'll turn into dust! What can a poor duck do? But will the help with Sarutobi an ancient and powerful writer who can change peoples fate, can this duck into a princess? The helpless knight Kyuubi, the snake princess Hebi and the nasty villian Orochimaru can princess Swan (A.K.A Hinata) return Naruto's heart in time?

_In an early morning, a lake resided where a heavy fog shrouded the lake in the morning. In that lake was a small duckling. With its big cotton colored pupil less eyes staring at the scenery before it. In the depths of the fog a shadowy figure appeared, it first startled the little duckling but soon realized who it was. 'N-Naruto-sempai…' she watched as a blonde-haired teenage boy began to dance ballet. His golden blonde hair looked so soft like feathers of a swan. His skin flawlessly tanned with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His eyes were completely void the deep blue irises held no life. His eyes is what caught the duckling's attention. _

'_Naruto-sempai's eyes…they look so sad and empty. If only I was a human girl, maybe then I could help Naruto-sempai…' the little duckling thought as she continued to watch her love interest continue to dance. _

'_if only I was a human girl…' _

"_**Then why not, you will become a human girl for the young prince's sake!"**_

_A gruff old voice spoke out startling the little duck, as she turned to look behind to where the voice came from she only saw the sight of mad looking eyes before she was soon startled to feel her head in aching pain…_

Cotton colored pupil less eyes slowly blinked open, her eyes adjusted from the abrupt light from a window. She blinked thrice before picking herself up from the cold wooden floor and into a sitting position. She looked around her surroundings to find a small room with a window facing her. She slowly touched her head to check that her head sting. She looked up from where her bed was, she was right next to it with the blankets tangled around her feet as she laid on the floor. By the way the light shone from the window it was morning. She slowly got up on to her feet.

'_I suppose that was all a dream.'_ the young girl thought as she slowly went back to bed.

_

* * *

_

ME: Well what do ya' think? Nya?

Tesoro: Choose one that you like and we'll see which one will win.

Hiroki: Hoped you liked it. Please choose if you want the story fishcake in wonderland? or Swan and Snake.

Tesoro: Review damn it!

ME: *Smacks Tesoro with a fresh fish* Watch your language! Well anyway choose which one you'd prefer i'd post as a new story. DO'NT STEAL MY IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R please, nya!


	4. Heartbreak of a rock star

**_Wishes of a rock star_**

Summary: Naruto is in a starting band called Rookie 9. She is the backup vocalist and base guitar. She is bi and everyone knows it, but when her first love Sakura does something horrible to her, will she realize her true feelings? And how does this resolve with a certain Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

ME: Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter suck! I couldn't think of anything else! *Bows down*

Hiroki: Neko-Chan does not own Naruto or the music that belongs to Utada Hikaru!

Tesoro: Warning: Some SasuSaku here, it almost killed little Neko here since she hates SasuSaku.

ME: yes i do but this couple is important in this chapter, but this couple will die! *Kills SasuSaku with a spear*

_'Purr' - _thoughts/Flashback

"Woof" - Talking

**"Growl" - **pissed off talking

_"Wag" _- Flashback inside a flashback

_"Puppy dog eyes" -_ singing/People talking in flashback

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak of a rock star**

Sakura Haruno, one of the three guitarists in Rookie 9. Currently 21 years old and known to be lusting over a certain Sasuke Uchiha, rumors are told that she sleeps with any Bishonen she sees as a one night stand, and who was currently glomping a very ticked off Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, I've missed you Sasuke-kun!! Did you miss me?" she looked up at her crush with a seductive look that would have made anyone horny that didn't know Sakura enough. The only males who weren't affected were Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee and Kankuro.

Hey, Kankuro can be a pervert but he would rather be sent to the deepest depths of hell before ever giving a second glance at the pink banshee. Sakura rubbed her cheek against the raven's chest affectionately. "Haruno, would you mind letting go?" Sasuke asked with venom of a rattle snake seeped present in his voice, Sakura didn't seem affected, either ignoring or just didn't hear what he said.

Sasuke sighed heavily as he pried the pink-haired girl off of him, he soon walked in to the apartment ignoring Sakura's presence, this caused her to bow her pink head in defeat.

"Ano, I missed you Sakura-chan." Naruto said hesitantly to her love interest, she wanted to make Sakura feel special to her but she knew that when Sakura was rejected by her affections from Sasuke she would just use her as a punching bag.

Naruto hesitantly scooted closer to her just to settle a hand on the pink-haired guitarists shoulder, which in return was smacked away by a hot pinked polished manicure hand. Sakura stood up with an aura of pride circling around her. She sneered at Naruto then walked back in to the apartment with her nose up in the air like some purebred with the remaining dignity she had left.

Naruto watched Sakura's retreating form, she sighed exhausting. This was going to be an eventful day she just knows it, the blonde girl walked in suit inside the apartment while closing the door behind her. She walked down a painted red hallway. she looked around, pictures were displayed on the walls with Sakura back in her school days or on vacation with her family.

There were decorated flower pots with pink calla lily's and roses here and there, and a white door ajar which was shown to be the bathroom. She soon neared at the end of the hallway, she turned to the end of the corner and was met by a living room filled with her band. Kiba was currently sitting on Shino's lap where he was on the couch with a sleeping Akamaru sleeping besides them.

Ino was on the floor settling her back against the magenta colored couch with Sai who had his arm around her shoulder with said person sending hickeys on his pale neck. Shikamaru was laying on the opposite couch lying comfortably in his sleep, where Chouji was stuffing his face with his barbeque chips in the small kitchen area.

Hinata was talking to her cousin Neji as they stood near the opposite wall of where Naruto was and Tenten was cooking up pizza in the kitchen area while trying to ignore a flaming youth Lee. She shook her head at her friends, same as always, haven't changed since grade school.

She noticed as she walked in to the living area that Sasuke was being bugged by Sakura again as he was trying to watch the news forecast on Sakura's TV. She snickered at Sasuke's scowling face but was also jealous, no matter how hard she tried, Sakura wouldn't return her affections.

It was all about Sasuke this and Sasuke that, no matter how hard or how much Naruto loved Sakura, Sasuke would always hold her heart. Naruto mentally shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about that! If she thought more about it she would start a water works right then and there, right in front of her friends!

She held too much pride to let her friends see her be so weak. She'd rather have her nails torn off, her tongue ripped out, eyeballs out of her sockets, skin shaved off by a razor and lions slowly eating her flesh away! And after that her bones were used to clean out their teeth as a toothpick, that's just how much pride she has.

She groaned at the sight of Sakura trying to kiss Sasuke's neck and leave a hickey, and on the emphasis on _trying_. She discretely walked over to Hinata making sure not to step on Chouji's unopened bags of chips that were lying innocently on the rug floor, as the said person noticed the blonde band member, as she neared the Hyuga girl quickly hugged Naruto in her embrace.

"Naruto!" Hinata greeted softly as the blonde planted a chaste kiss on the Hyuga girl's lips for greetings. Naruto and Hinata were somewhat of lovers, they would always comfort each other when needed and have restless nights once in a while like any other lovers, but Hinata knew that Naruto was still in love with Sakura and she accepted that since you can't easily forget the love for another, now back to now.

Naruto and Hinata were in a lip lock right now, which was pretty normal, hell Kiba is making out with Shino on the couch right now and Ino is giving Sai hickeys! Neji coughed purposely to get the two's attention from their little make out session, which had gotten their attention as they realized that Naruto was reaching under Hinata's shirt and Hinata had her hands tangled in Naruto's long blonde locks of hair.

The Hyuuga heiress quickly pulled away in embarrassment while Naruto just laughed amusingly. Neji shook his head in same amusement and noticed a trail of drool down Hinata's mouth where Naruto noticed as well. She closely met her face with Hinata's and wiped the drool away which earned a tinge of pink from the Hyuga heiress.

"So Naruto, have you finished you song lyrics yet?" Neji asked out of curiosity, said person avoided the older Hyuga's lilac pupil less eyes, god knows that Hyuga's can easily see right through you.

"Well, ano, I haven't exactly finished it yet." She twirled a stray strand of hair between her forefinger and middle finger as she tried to play her innocent façade while avoiding eye contact.

"No, that dobe didn't even start on it yet." Sasuke's voice spoke up from where he was sitting. "Apparently she hasn't have any of her 'inspiration' lately." He rolled his eyes at the growling blonde guitarist.

"Shut it Uchiha-teme or you'll lose that sharp tongue of yours." Naruto retorted with every intent on proceeding the threat if he didn't shut that Uchiha's mouth of his! Sasuke smirked at the fuming Naruto, he just absolutely loved annoying the blonde. It was just something that came natural to him, he and Naruto were like the sun and moon.

Naruto who was always cheerful and the happy go lucky idiot in the group, she was just like the sun while Sasuke was mysterious and quiet like the moon with his pale complexion that could rival the moons glowing scenery. Total opposites you could say, but the saying opposites attract comes into this as well.

Many could picture Naruto and Sasuke as choosing different paths that would eventually intertwine together. The only thing that Naruto and Sasuke ever agreed on was that they loved music. Which where they all started a band in high school, everyone was interested and wanted to join to have fun, but Sakura who was only interested in joining was because of Sasuke.

Ino, who did have a school girls crush on him their freshmen and sophomore years but she had someone more important in her life. And that person was a total pervert with perverted jokes who loves annoying a certain blonde guitarist. You guessed it right, it was surprisingly Sai.

How Ino could ever be in love with Sai no one may ever know. Well anyway back to the story, Naruto was trying her best not to go over to Sasuke-Teme and beat the living day lights out of him! Not the mention maybe castrate him while she's at it.

But unfortunately to her and slightly happy relief to others who didn't want their Uchiha friend to lose his family jewels at such a young age, Sakura was glaring deathly at Naruto daring her to even try it, where the said girl was cowering in fear hoping not to get a pounding herself from the one she loves. After a while everyone was getting bored, especially Naruto!

"Hey lets go to Shukaku for a couple of drinks!" Ino suggested, she needed one pretty bad since she hasn't had one in a while and this is the best time to actually humiliate Sai on the dance floor, Sai cannot dance simple as that, oh what fun she will have!

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered his oh so favorite word as he stood up and left the apartment with Chouji in tow eating four slices of pizza. "Oi, you coming Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked the said person as he was still watching TV on the couch.

"I'm not interested, I'll wait for you guys to come back." He answered to the blonde without turning to her, Naruto thought that was all she was going to get out of the Uchiha. "Sakura-chan?" She called out in the hallway, she heard the muffling of a voice behind the bathroom door. "I'll be at Shukaku in a bit, I have to fox my makeup." Sakura's voice called out which was a good enough answer for the blonde.

**Scenery Change: Club Shukaku**

Naruto had already three shots and already was partly sober, she could never hold her beer very good. "So, what's the occasion of this many?" Temari, a bartender at Shukaku also Shikamaru's girlfriend and Gaara's sister asked the other blonde as she gestured to the empty shots.

"Nothing really, just need to get my mind off things…" She slurred her words as she sipped on a half full cup of whiskey. Naruto watched as Ino was humiliating Sai on the dance floor, like I said before Sai cannot dance for the life of him! Shikamaru and Chouji weren't sitting too far from Naruto, Shikamaru was already half asleep despite the loud mind blowing music!

Shino and Kiba, god they were in some intimate actions while dancing, creating a group of what she could tell Yaoi fangirls, she noticed blood was dripping down from their nostrils. Hinata who wasn't drinker or a dancer went home to get some rest with Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten joining her.

Well actually Neji and Tenten had dragged out Rock Lee when they saw him about to drink a cup of Whiskey and pulled him by the arms out of the Club! Gaara would kill them if his Club was half destroyed by a drunken Rock Lee, she remembered the last time Lee got drunk, it was their senior graduation and the gang went to Gaara's house carrying a truck full of beer!

That's all she was going to say, the thought of it just gave her an intentional hangover at the crazy night. "Hey, Naruto, its past 11 o' clock now. Shouldn't you be going now?" The older blonde questioned the other blonde as Naruto nodded sleepily. Ino helped Naruto walk to her car.

"I want to drive my motorcycle!" The drunken blonde whined as she noticed Gaara took the driver keys out of her pocket, leaving her key to her apartment in her pocket.

"No, I'd rather not have you die near my Club." Gaara stated simply with his cold voice. Shikamaru and the others could tell Gaara was actually worried for the young blonde, but the said person was not sober enough to read his tone of voice.

"Big meany," she slurred again as she staggered into Ino's car with Sai following behind.

**Scenery Change: Sakura's apartment**

"_Tell me, what is on you're mind._

_Help me 'cause I'd like to know._

_What the hell is going on,_

_Never thought I'd sing this song…." _Naruto was singing softly while Ino was helping her up to Sakura's apartment, Naruto unconsciously would sing a song when she was drunk, it was really good and believed she could be really famous someday.

"_Started out so simple and innocent,_

_So simple and innocent,_

_So simple and innocent,_

_So simple and innocent,_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon._

_Like apple and cinnamon,_

_Like apple and cinnamon,_

_Like apple and cinnamon,"_

Naruto continued to sing as they entered in the apartment, they quietly stride down the hallway.

"_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love._

_And everybody used to be so envious of us._

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon._

_What we had was just too good,_

_Good to last…" _Naruto's singing was so soft it was verily over a whisper. She could not hear the soft moans echoing off of the walls. She didn't see two half naked bodies sprawled out on the couch in Sakura's apartment. She just continued to sing,

"_Happiness don't last that long._

_What we had was beautiful._

_Lets not get started with the 'he said she said'._

_Sometimes it just doesn't go out as planned…" _the others could only hear Nruto's singing in the background, Ino was so shocked at what she saw before her she accidentally dropped Naruto on the floor, where the said blonde was sitting cross legged lazily on the hardwood floor still obvious of everything around her. Chouji for once stopped eating and stared agape at the scene before him. Sai didn't have that fake smile on his face anymore, just a disappointed frown, and Shikamaru was actually surprised. There in front of them was a shirtless Sasuke over Sakura who was stripped from her clothing except for her pink bra and panties.

"_Please don't look at me like that, oh._

_Please don't look at me,_

_Don't look at me like that, oh._

_You can't look at me like that, aah._

_Please don't look at me,_

_Don't look at me like that, oh!" _Finally, Naruto's vision was clear enough to see Sasuke and Sakura covered in sweat and panting softly. She was starting to become sober to understand what position they were in. Tears welled up in her eyes unconsciously, her face held no emotion but her eyes betrayed her.

"_So simple and innocent,_

_So simple and innocent,_

_So simple and innocent…" _Everything began to darken around Naruto, before she fell into unconsciousness she saw a smug smirk. Her whole world shattered and transformed from light into forever darkness

* * *

ME: CHAPTER END! YAY! 3rd chapter! *Throws confetti*

Hiroki: Good for you Neko-Chan.

Tesoro: Yeah, whatever.

Hiroki: The song was Apple & Cinnamon by Utada Hikaru! *Smiles*

ME: Sorry if this isn't that great but I couldn't think of anything else!

Hiroki: Well, until next chapter!

Tesoro: See ya' people later, and i hate SASUSAKU!!!! *Smirks*

ME: Bye-Bye, nya!


	5. Confrontations of a rock star

_**Wishes Of A Rock Star**_

_Summary: Naruto is in a starting band called Rookie 9. She is the backup vocalist and base guitar. She is bi and everyone knows it, but when her first love Sakura does something horrible to her, will she realize her true feelings? In addition, how does this resolve with a certain Sasuke Uchiha?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Naruto or anything else but OC's and the plot!_

_**Chapter 4: Confrontations of a rock star**_

Naruto stared up at the ceiling, thinking how her week went, her best friend, although she may never admitted out loud, Sasuke Uchiha started to date Sakura the woman she ever really loved, he was a real bastard. Her hatred for him had grown tenfold; she did not talk to anyone for the past week, staying in her apartment watching Spanish soap opera's while eating ice cream.

Yeah, big surprise it wasn't ramen. She turned to the blank sheet of paper on her desk, no lyrics on it. Nothing. Just like how her life is, nothing but a blank space. She looked back up at the ceiling, closing her eyes trying to relax and make the tears dissapear. She started to hum a tune.

"_When I look up at the sky,_

_The stars, see, are sparkling_

_Hey, the stars are still embracing._

_Each giving off its own light,_

_Like the people on this planet, yeah,_

_The stars look like a crowd of people_

_Emitting different types of light._

_Yeah, so I too,_

_Want to shine particularly bright,_

_That's right, that's why… _

_I want to shine for once._

_I close my eyes and swear_

_I entrust my dream to a shooting star…" _Naruto stopped singing as soon as she heard a knock on her door. She grumbled, it was just starting to get to be a good song. She stood up and walked over to open the door. Who was at the door she would have never excpected. She could think of a million of people who would be at the door, but it was the 1 person she really didn't want to see right now.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was dumbfounded; there right in front of her was Sakura, in her hot pink tank top that barely reached to her midriff and revealed a belly button ring with a pleated jean skirt that almost didn't reach to her thighs and knee high red patent boots covered her feet. "Hello, Naruto." Sakura greeted with a sickenly sweet voice that to Naruto just didn't settle right to her stomach. Something wasn't right, and it bugged Naruto at the back of her mind.

"You going to let me in?" Sakura asked, annoyance clear in her vioce. That voice brought Naruto back out of her stupor, with a small hesitant nod she stood to the side to let the pink-haired girl in.

"Got anything to drink?" Inquired Sakura as Naruto closed the front door shut. "Well, um, I have tea." She paused for a moment, feeling rather awkward right now.

"W-would you like some tea…or maybe something else?" She asked politely with her voice shaking slightly in fresh unknown fear, awaiting for the other woman's answer. With an accurate "humph" the pinkette frowned, contemplating over what she will choose. "Tea is fine." She finally answered, getting an audible sigh of relief from the blonde. Leading her down the narrow hallway, the two girls entered the small kitchen in the apartment.

The pinkette took a seat in the rickety wooden chairs, her albows propped on the table as she intertwined her fingers together and settled her chin on them with a cute (A/N: GAG!) smile. Watching like a hawk, her emerald eyes glittered brightly in the audible light that shine down from a nearby window, the blonde nervously settled a kettle on a stove with water and turned the knob to heat it up. Fidgeting slightly under the watchful gaze of the other, her fingers found their way holding on the choppy ends of her long golden blonde hair, softly playing with feathery soft locks of hair.

She took note of the attire she wore today, a pale blue spaghetti strap with the straps sliding down over her shoulders and girl's boxer shorts that were in tie-dye or a red-orange and various tones of a warm orange with imprints of fox paws trailing all over the shorts. Grimacing at the clothing that smelled of days old sweat and pork ramen with a lingering scent of oranges. She hadn't changed since god knows when! Taking note of the black ink marks peaking out from under her top, a strange spiral with unknown kanji's surrounding it with wriggly rays.

A tattoo she had gain as a memento on her 13th birthday, via Kyuubi… It was still around the time when her parents were still "together". Well they weren't ever really "together" from the start to begin with, with a tiring sigh Naruto almost forgot about the kettle as it piped up with that steaming whistling sound that it emitted, quickly grabbing an old dry dish towel from the sink and lifted the kettle from its handle.

Placing it on the table where the girl that she had desired sat at with two coffee cups settled across from each other on the wooden surface with the small bag of tea in it, she poured the contents of the kettle in the two cups, being careful as not to spill. As soon as she was done with the task the young blond had taken her seat, which was placed right across form where Sakura was currently resting, they would be face to face. And totally alone. No band mates, no discussions about the music world, and certainly no Uchiha Sasuke. If this were before, Naruto would have been utterly thrilled, but given the current position during the present time, the blond was feeling rather depressed in inner turmoil than giddy of excitement and idiocy. Aquamarine eyes were settled on staring down at the cup in hand, watching as the reflecting image of herself from the heated liquid began to slightly blur as the water soon misted into a soft greenish color, representing that the tea was ready to drink. But right now, she didn't feel so thirsty to drown down her tea, she prefer to drink sake right now with this migraine she was starting to gain from the pregnant silence that decided to present itself within the kitchen area.

"Naruto…"

Blinking surprisingly, the said person grudgingly looked up, feeling rather shock at the woman that had caused this inner turmoil she felt say her name with a mix of emotion. Annoyance, self-indulgence and another vibe that she could not quite detect what it was. Blue hues grew wide, the small body began to tremble, hands clenching together into fists.

There, Sakura was smiling with her chin rested on her intertwined fingers, smiling a victorious and smug smile. That's all she came here for, to mock at her, to continuously open fresh wounds with her manicured fingernail. Her plump pink lips moved ever so slightly, speaking up to a whisper that the blonde could almost barely hear.

"I won." Emerald eyes sparked in enjoyment at the etch of fear and rising anger was seen on the beautiful tan face. But there was a dull flicker in those eyes that almost went unnoticed, it appeared almost empty in a background of faded green. Standing from her seat, the pinkette began to move forward out of the kitchen area. But she was soon stopped before she even neared the door frame. Finding herself pushed down onto the hard wooden tile floor, Sakura looked up with blank eyes, her wrists were forced to her sides and held down by clenching hands.

Naruto sat atop of the young woman, her legs were kneeled down to the floor and on each side of the girl incasing her and leaving no escape. Blue eyes were clouded as tears began to stream down, creasing down her cheeks and ending at her chin where it dripped down and fell to stain the other's tank top as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"_Why…?" _

"…" The emerald eyed woman did not answer, simply stare up at the blonde that was on top of, holding an unreadable expression. Ignoring the growing wetness of her top.

"I loved you…So why? Why did you do that?" Her voice cracked in a shrilly tone, blond bangs shadowed over those mysterious blue hues.

"WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?!"

_"..."_

Turning her head to the side averting her eyes from the hidden ones, breathing softly, taking deep almost unsteady breathes.

"Sakura-chan… You don't know how long I've longed for you, how much I dreamed of a future with you by my side. Ever since I was young I have always, always, _always _loved _you_. It pained me every single day seeing you with _him_, it felt like a piece of me was slowly dying on the inside. Every time I look up at the night sky, I would wish on any shooting star that I would see, wishing that I was a b-boy, than maybe, just maybe…You would…"

She trailed off, her clenched hands fisting harder around the slender wrists. Neither of the two spoke, welcoming the deathening silence that choked the two from their needed air.

"I-I…"

Startled, the blonde slowly looked up, this time it shocked her even more than from before. Tears weld up at the edge of Sakura's gorgeous hues. Her teeth grazed together, closign her eyes harshly the pinketter pushed the other away with unknown and hidden strength. The blond stared in a numb haze, watching as the woman was at the doorway that lead out of the kitchen Her back was to Naruto, her hand fisted around the doorknob.

"Naruto, I just c-can't accept it. I n-never wanted this to happen, I just wanted us to be…_Friends _like we use to, back then when we were just a couple of stupid gaki's that didn't know anything." Slowly turning the knob, the door opened with a rusty creak that was the only sound besides the soft and hushed sobs the pinkette emitted.

"_But I guess we don't always get what we wish for…"_

With that she left the apartment, the Sakura from back then disappeared, and the woman Naruto knew now was back again full force, no, the Sakura she knows now isn't the real Sakura she has always loved. Why hadn't she noticed…? Sakura, the woman who was always a bitch to everyone, who always despised her, she wasn't…

"God, I'm such an idiot…" Whispering quietly to herself, the blond-haired woman stood there, the memory of Sakura shedding tears still fresh in her mind.

* * *

ME: I'm back! Well sort of, I'm deciding to focus on my old stories right now!!! Oh, how much i missed this plot bunny! *cuddles plot bunny but soon gets bitten by said plot bunny* OUCH!

Tesoro: It sure didn't miss you, what with all this shitty mushy stuff in this chapter...?

Hiroki: I guess it could be because Neko-chan has been rather dperessed altely, and her hatred for Sakura has leveled down. Now, i don't even know what she's planning to what will happen to Sakura.

ME: *Ignores Tesoro and Hiroki* I wanted this to be longer but i decided to just to leave it here, was it something like a cliff hanger? I'm not sure, I've come up an interesting way to end this story, but I'm planning on making a sequel of this if all goes according to plan. Haha, Kyuubi is only mention here once in a while, but if I'm able to make a sequel Kyuubi and a whole lot of unsuspecting others will be seen! I'm going to make it more of an action story if i can. Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I've been off line for a very long time (or maybe not don't know)! Oh, and go see my friend ACD-san's stories, I helped her on a lot of the stories she even adopted one of my own!

Hiroki & Tesoro & ME: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
